


Adiós, mi amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Nonsense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No tiene sentido, no merece un resumen.
Relationships: Yokoo Wataru/Inanimate Object





	Adiós, mi amor

**Adiós, mi amor**

Wataru estaba cansado esa noche. Malditamente cansado.

Y particularmente de humor malo también.

Kitayama seguía lamentándose de como limpiaba su casa, y amenazaba de reducir su ya escaso salario; Yokoo no estaba demasiado preocupado, porque las amenazas de Mitsu nunca eran de tomar demasiado al pie de la letra, pero había empezado a preguntarse cómo habría hecho a llegar al fin del mes si le hubiera sido sacado aún ese pequeño ingreso.

Suspiró, volviendo en casa y cerrando la puerta detrás sí mismo.

Probablemente, se dijo, era llegado el momento de pedir un aumento a Nikaido.

Y si no estaba dispuesto a darle una mano – la situación económica de Takashi no era tan mejor de la suya – se podía dibujar ese maldito lunar sí mismo.

Miró con aire desconsolado la cocina, tratando de buscar la gana de hacerse algo de comer; pero desistió pronto, porque sabía que todo lo que quería hacer era descansarse en la cama, reposar y disfrutar un poco de relax con el solo que realmente lo comprendía.

Se fue en su habitación, sentándose en el colchón y pasando lentamente la mano sobre la sábana blanca.

Sonrió: estaba privo de alguna mancha, de alguna marca de usura por el tiempo, de alguna sombra en el color.

Claro, el nuevo detergente que había buscado era un gasto considerable, pero se había dicho que en fundo había valso la pena. Habría hecho todo por esa sábana, aún arruinarse si estaba necesario.

Se descansó, siguiendo moviendo la mano en la tela suave en manera más lánguida, sin quitar de sonreír.

Se sentía tan bien en esos momentos. Como si no tuviera preocupaciones, como si no tuviera problemas. Como si pusiera cerrarse en esa habitación para siempre, sin tener que salir y enfrentar su cotidianidad, hecha solo de personas que nunca iban a comprenderlo, no realmente.

No como esa.

Se sintió envolver, y como siempre se regodeó en esa sensación de suavidad en su piel, en ese abrazo tierno y casi sensual, cerrando los ojos y saboreando cada momento pasado con ella, cada momento envuelto en ese agarre lleno de lujuria, en que sentía sus sentidos abandonarse a ese placer que solo su sábana sabía cómo darle.

Después, todo pasó rápido.

Uno de los limbos se envolvió alrededor de su garganta, apretando el agarre.

Wataru puso las manos sobre de ello, tratando de aliviar la apretada, y tuvo que rendirse pronto por el hecho que estaba imposible.

“¿P... porque?” murmuró, sintiendo los ojos bañarse de lágrimas.

Después todo lo que había hecho, después todo lo que había sacrificado...

Pensó al día en que se habían conocido, en esa tienda de equipo para el hogar, recordó de cómo se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, de cómo la había llevada a casa con él, jurando de curarse de ella, siempre.

De cuando se había abierto un desgarro en la tela y Wataru se había desesperado, tratando de repararlo como mejor sepa, evitando de hacerla sufrir demasiado durante la delicada operación.

Todo había sido desperdiciado.

Mientras sentía su vida deslizarse, acarició la sábana bajo sí mismo, arrepintiéndose porque su amor no había sido bastante para hacerla feliz, porque la había llevado a un gesto tan atroz, tan extremo.

Cerró los ojos, para siempre, despidiéndose de su verdugo. Del único amor de su vida. 


End file.
